


Okay, What About a Plan C?

by VenomQuill



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hey where did that hallway rubble go, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: "I thought it was going to be us forever, you know? Didn't know our duo would end with you."
Kudos: 23





	Okay, What About a Plan C?

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA:

“ _Warning! Critical damage to core, please evacuate immediately._ ” The alarms throughout the ship screamed at the occupants as the central core overheated and crackled with electricity and smoke.

“I bet this vent leads somewhere… on the other side.” His… friend’s voice made it past the station’s motif of destruction.

Henry watched as the military pilot ducked into a vent and crawled through on his hands and knees. Henry was quick to follow.

“Crawling through the vents~!” Charles hummed as they made their way through the ventilation system. The ship shook as something else went wrong. “Oh boy, we’re running out of time.”

Charles stopped as they encountered the end. A dozen feet stormed past them, one Toppat tripping and then getting back up.

 _“Damage to core. Please evacuate immediately,”_ the station droned.

They emerged just before a walkway, leaving three available pods and an empty space near them while more empty one or ones getting filled in a hallway that extended past their sight. One Toppat was on the ground, probably knocked unconscious by the stampede that rushed past him. Leave a Toppat to abandon another, right?

One of the pods was labeled “LUXURY” so that was one they weren’t getting on any time soon. A second was cracked, but a third near the end was working. They could tell it was working because the door slammed shut as someone ran into it.

Henry and Charles passed the broken one. The one beside it held a guy with a deep purplish blue Toppat staring at his lap. Henry pointed to the one about a yard away separated by blank wall that was probably a support beam or something. Henry didn’t know, he wasn’t a technician! Either way, it was an opportunity.

Behind them, a Toppat with a small pink top hat rushed to the broken one they left behind.

Henry pressed the open button.

…

Henry pressed it again. An angry beep came in return. He growled and slammed his fist into it a few times, receiving the same answer. It was still here! Why was–oh. The Toppat within glared at them from under a baby blue hat pinched at the top and hissed, one hand firmly pressed on a board that would probably allow them access.

“Henry!”

Henry jolted and turned back to Charles, who pointed up. Henry’s eyes went wide. The metal groaned and warped above. A small _crack_ disturbed the wailing alarm and then the ceiling buckled.

Henry puffed as a body shoved him back. He landed hard on the carpeted floor and looked up to see Charles, waving frantically to get up. Henry clambered to his feet and tried to run. But, as the ceiling collapsed, a stray beam whizzed down and hit him _hard_ in the back.

The ex-thief… was probably in pain. But what caught his attention more was the fact that he _wasn’t_. However, he wasn’t on the ground, and instead there were a pair of arms around his chest, hugging him close. “I gotcha Henry!” Charles sighed. Behind Charles, the escape pod was open and clear of any Toppats. “But I’m not pulling you up.”

Henry’s head snapped back to look at Charles. The pilot’s grip tightened, and he pushed Henry back so that he was at arm’s length. A very… weird look besmirched the man’s features. It was nothing like the gentle smile or warm grin Henry was used to, or the absolute confusion he often adopted. This was… a smile, yes, but it was vile. _Wicked._ “You see, without you, I get the credit for this. I just wanted to look you in the eyes as I took it all back.”

Henry hit the ground with a hard _huff_. He looked up at Charles, standing above him, that _look_ all the darker and bigger. “Cya.” The military pilot hopped into the escape pod. The doors slammed shut. With a hiss, the escape pod was gone.

Henry shook his head and turned his eyes to the next pod. He dug his nails into the carpet as he dragged his broken, weathered body over the carpet. Bits of fabric and dust caught beneath his nails. Although his upper body strength was normally sufficient in pulling him up and over obstacles, it was easier with airspace and gravity on his side. But there was neither here.

He could make it, even if he had to _crawl_.

“ _Warning! Critical damage to core, plea-plea-please e-evacua-a-a-a-ate imme_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I saw [this audio](https://m.twitch.tv/puffballs_united/clip/RoughSaltyNigiriWholeWheat) and of COURSE I had to do _something_ with it! This started sillier I promise. I have a twisted sense of humor. But it's finally written! This isn't supposed to be a series or something ("Is There a Plan B?" "Okay, What About a Plan C?") the titles just fit.
> 
> I love the VH ending, it's one of my absolute favorites because of the character development Charles has. Like, I like Charles, I always have. But he was just a silly side-character who screwed up a lot before, and he still is after this. Yeah, the "Greatest Plan" bit was funny, but most of the time on missions with Charles, FAILs are because of him. But now he's more than a lovable puppy, he's a respectable and admirable soldier and more 3D character. So, obviously, the next logical step is to vilify him.


End file.
